


Some Sorely Needed Affection

by LittleMissCactus



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Crying, Cunnilingus, Denethor's A+ Parenting, Emotional Sex, F/M, Faramir gets the pounding he needs, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus
Summary: Éowyn may have discovered that her husband has a praise kink. She decides that further experimentation is necessary.(Basically just an excuse to write some submissive Faramir getting the love and validation he deserves)
Relationships: Éowyn/Faramir (Son of Denethor II)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 106





	Some Sorely Needed Affection

It had started off so innocently. A gentle kiss, a whispered “I love you”, Faramir's quiet smile speaking louder than words ever could. But as they were walking together, Éowyn had commented absently on how well his tunic suited him, hardly even aware of what she said. Immediately, he had frozen in place and simply stared at her. She had asked if something was wrong, but he had just smiled weakly and assured her that all was well.

Of course, that had only made Éowyn even more determined to find out what was troubling her husband. After all, she was nothing if not stubborn, and such a strange reaction had piqued her curiosity. So, she had decided to experiment.

As they had gone about their day together, Éowyn had made a point of finding reasons to compliment Faramir. It had started off subtly. A fleeting comment on his handsome face here, hardly-audible praise of his intelligence there. Each time, Éowyn had been amused to find him abruptly stiffen and turn a pale shade of pink, his eyes widening for a fraction of a second before he had regained his bearings.

Now, though, they were walking to their quarters together and Éowyn wanted to see just how far she could go. She wrapped an arm around his waist innocently and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, taking the opportunity to whisper in his ear.

“Do you know, my sweet Faramir, that I am lucky to have a husband such as you? One so kind and loving, yet valiant and honourable.”

Faramir's cheeks went from pink to crimson and his eyes glazed over for a moment. He struggled to choke out a response, but the only words that Éowyn could make out were “I am luckier”. Of course, that was all she needed.

She cupped his face in her hands with a gentle smile and ran her thumbs over his cheeks, murmuring every word of praise she knew. Faramir's blush only deepened and he quickly averted his eyes, his body seemingly unable to decide whether to freeze in place or squirm under such soft words. So different from the kinds of words that he was used to being used on him... He pushed the thought from his mind.

Éowyn, seeming to follow his thoughts, tilted his face up to make their eyes meet. “I love you, Faramir,” she said gravely, “If I listed all the reasons, it would take a thousand years. But I would do it if it would make you finally believe them.”

Faramir swallowed thickly and his breathing became ragged. He looked at his wife pleadingly before glancing back down. “Éowyn, please...” was all he could manage.

Éowyn raised an eyebrow at this reaction before following his gaze. It was only then that she noticed the prominent bulge in Faramir's trousers.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place, and Éowyn could not help but laugh a little. “So this is the answer to the mystery. Is this why you acted so strangely whenever I said anything good about you?”

Faramir could not bring himself to respond, closing his eyes as his face burned with humiliation. They quickly shot back open, though, when he felt a rough hand press against his crotch and _oh_...

“Now, my darling,” Éowyn murmured in that gravelly tone that she only ever used with him, “There is no need to be embarrassed. Come, what say you that I help you with this?”

Faramir nodded once and practically collapsed on Éowyn as she guided him to the bedroom, her arm wrapped around him with that combination of protectiveness and possessiveness that Faramir adored.

In no time, Éowyn had stripped him and had him sit next to her on the bed with his head resting on her shoulder. With one hand, she gently petted his hair, combing out the tangles with her fingers, and with the other hand, she teased him, tracing circles on the tip of his cock with her thumb.

“Good... You are doing so well for me,” she breathed, placing a soft kiss where his jaw met his ear, “You are always so, so good for me.”

Faramir's eyes squeezed shut and he let out a broken moan, quickly clapping a hand over his mouth when he heard himself as he looked at his wife in horror, half expecting her to be disgusted with how pathetic he sounded. Instead, she just smiled and pulled her hand away from his aching cock to guide his hand back down to his side.

“There is no one around to hear us, my love. You do not need to stifle yourself.”

Faramir opened his mouth to argue, but his words jumbled together on his tongue as he felt her touch him once more. “Oh, Éowyn, _please..._ ”

“Please what, my darling?”

Faramir drew in a shaky breath. “Please... I want... I need...” He was cut off by another moan when she _squeezed_ and, oh, it felt so good... He could feel his mind turn to liquid under her touches, his thoughts lost in a thick fog of pleasure.

“What do you need? You are being so good, I will happily give you whatever you ask for.” Éowyn's breath rustled the hair by Faramir's ear and a shiver ran down his spine.

“I want... to touch you... please...” Faramir's voice cracked and he whimpered when Éowyn drew her hand away from him to remove her dress.

“Of course,” she said with a small smile, feeling lust pool in her stomach at how Faramir immediately dropped to his knees and pressed gentle, reverent kisses along her inner thighs. Every so often, he looked back up at her for approval before continuing. He stopped inches away from her crotch and turned a deep red before looking at her almost bashfully.

“May I...?”

“Of course. You are such a good boy...” Éowyn paused when she saw Faramir's whole body convulse and his cock visibly twitch at those words. She smiled and tangled her fingers in his hair before gently guiding him towards her, moaning a little when she felt his tongue press into her. “Mm... I see that you like being called that. Do you like being my good boy, Faramir?”

Faramir trembled beneath her and let out a soft sob in response, struggling to focus on his task when all he could think about were her words. He melted against her when he felt her start to run her fingers through his hair, though, and he managed to relax enough to continue.

“It's alright. You are doing so well for me,” Éowyn said through breathy moans, “Such a _good boy_ for me.”

Faramir could not resist the urge to press a hand against his throbbing cock to dull its aching, but he quickly drew it away again, his cheeks flushed with shame. Had he really just touched himself right in front of his wife?

“Now, my love. I know you are in need of attention,” Éowyn smiled, bending down to place a kiss on the top of Faramir's head, “I will provide it soon.”

Faramir nodded and tried to focus entirely on providing Éowyn with pleasure, his tongue working as best as he could inside of her. He could not help but beam with pride when he heard her let out a sharp moan as she came.

“Mm... you are so good at that,” she cooed, pulling him into her arms. He immediately buried his face in the crook of her neck and clung to her. “I think that you deserve a reward for being so good.”

Faramir just whimpered in response, letting out a sharp gasp when he felt a stout finger press into his hole. He panicked for a moment and looked up at her with wild eyes, but quickly relaxed again when he felt her free hand gently rubbing slow circles on his back.

“Do you wish for me to stop?” she asked softly, placing a kiss on his cheek, “It is perfectly alright if you do. This is meant to be a reward.”

Faramir thought for a moment, his face burning in embarrassment. What would his men say if they saw him like this? But it did feel good... _So_ good... And Éowyn would never tell anyone...

“No. I... I do not wish to stop,” he said at length, hiding his face from Éowyn so that she could not see how red his face had become.

“Alright, my darling.” Éowyn smiled down at him and slid her finger further inside, her movements careful and slow so as to not cause her beloved as little pain as possible. Faramir chewed his lip and bucked back against her before he could stop himself.

“You... do not have to be so gentle with me...” he whispered through muffled whimpers, “I can... take more...”

“I do not doubt it. You are very brave, my dearest husband. But I would not risk putting you through any pain.” Éowyn kissed Faramir's cheek, laughing quietly when he let out a helpless whine at her praise. “Come, my darling, I have a treat for you.”

Faramir looked up hazily and rested his cheek on her chest, gasping and rolling his eyes back into his head when a second finger was added. “What... what is it?” he choked out.

Éowyn picked up a soft, phallic-looking object from a drawer and, using deft fingers to tie a series of knots, made a makeshift harass out of leather cord. Faramir's brows furrowed in confusion.

“What are you going to do with- _ohhh_...” His eyes fluttered shut when he felt her fingers press into him once more.

After a moment, he felt himself being pulled into her arms, and he complied bonelessly, burying his face in the crook of her neck once he was straddling her lap. Suddenly, the fingers were gone and were replaced by something else, far bigger. He tightened his grip on her and let out a cry, tears pricking his eyes.

“Shh... all is well. Does it hurt too much?”

Faramir could only shake his head. His head was spinning and his whole body seemed to be vibrating. Then Éowyn thrust her hips.

“ _Éowyn!_ ” Faramir's fingers scrambled to find something to hold onto, eventually just clinging to his wife's shoulders for dear life as she rocked his body slowly against hers.

He had never felt anything like this before. The toy thrusting into him and stretching him _so good_ , the way his cock rubbed against their stomachs with every movement, his mind was close to breaking.

“You look so beautiful like this. My good, sweet baby boy.”

That was what did it. Faramir felt something inside of him break as a combination of pleasure and emotion flooded through his body. He knew not which was more overwhelming, but he could not think of anything else as tears began to flood down his face and a broken sob left his throat.

“Faramir...” Éowyn stopped her movements and cupped his face in her hands, brushing his tears away gently. Her concerned face only made Faramir cry harder. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?”

Faramir just shook his head, reaching up with a trembling hand to touch Éowyn's cheek. “I love you,” he managed, his voice breaking.

“I love you too, Faramir. My darling, if you want to stop, we can. I don't want-”

“No!” Faramir felt a twinge of guilt for interrupting her, but he could not bear the idea of stopping now. “Please... it feels so good... I am alright. I just...” He hiccuped. “It is... a bit overwhelming. But in a good way.”

Éowyn nodded slowly and dried his tears one last time before holding him close and beginning to thrust into him once more. Faramir latched onto her with all of his strength and now let out unrestrained moans and sobs, tears blurring his vision more and more with each passing moment.

“My good boy... I love you so much, Faramir. You are so beautiful and strong and brave and _good_ for me,” Éowyn murmured over and over as she bounced him on the toy, smiling at how he was absolutely _ruined_ for her. All for her. “Do you wish to cum, my darling?”

Faramir nodded frantically, bucking his hips to meet her thrusts by now and nearly screaming when the toy hit a spot inside of him that made him see stars. “Please! Please, I need it so badly...”

“I know you do. You have been so good for me. Cum, Faramir.”

At those words, Faramir threw his head back and came on their stomachs with a helpless cry before collapsing in Éowyn's arms. For a moment, Éowyn thought that he had fallen unconscious, but his eyelids fluttered and the faintest of smiles crossed his lips.

“Thank you...” he whispered sleepily.

“I should be thanking you, my love.” Éowyn helped Faramir to lie down before starting to gently clean him off with a rag. “I think that we will have to experiment with this further.”

Faramir just nodded in agreement, reaching for her hands and kissing them with all of the adoration of if they were the hands of a goddess.

“I love you, Éowyn.”

Éowyn set the rag aside with a tender smile and laid next to him, wrapping her arms around him securely and allowing him to curl up against her chest, his head tucked beneath her chin like a small child.

“And I love you, Faramir.”

Faramir let out a contented sigh and allowed his eyes to close. For the first time in a very long time, he knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he was loved.


End file.
